All's Fair in Love and Betrayal
by Faded Memories
Summary: Find, Use, and Kill the enemy were the orders given to Lily Evans, Death Eater James Potter, Auror. Now, they have both completed the first two tasks but now do they have the will to kill each other?


**All's Fair in Love and Betrayal**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Find, Use, and Kill the enemy were the orders given to Lily Evans, Death Eater; James Potter, Auror. Now, they have both completed the first twotasks but now do they have the will to kill each other?

* * *

_On the night of their graduation, the day was a warm and pleasant. The dark and ominous clouds filled with rain threatened to fall anytime that night as Lily and James gave their final farewells._

_"You know… It's been a good year." James said. "I'll miss you, you know?" His attention was directed to a fluttering leaf that had flown by._

_"What are you talking about? I'm sure we'll see each other sooner or later." Lily replied quickly. After all the things they've been through together, she knew she wouldn't be able to let go too easily._

_"Yeah, I know. I mean, you're my best mate. Of course we'll see each other." James said as he lightly punched Lily on the shoulders. Lily chuckled and look toward the sky._

_"Looks like its going to rain." Lily said._

_"Well you're always right." James replied. "We should get going. Hmmm?" but Lily spun him around so that she could meet his eye, face to face._

_"James…." Lily said looking intently into James's eye._

_"Yeah?" James asked._

_Lily face was hardened, as if she was debating with herself._

_"Lily? Are you okay?" James asked. "You were about to tell me something?"_

_Lily's eyes quickly shot up and replied promptly. "I want you to promise me something."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I want you to promise me that we will see each other again, in this lifetime, no matter what." Lily said as she pulled out her pinky._

_"I promise." James replied and pulled out his finger and locked it into an everlasting bond. His clear hazel eyes clashed with her jade green ones as he slightly and leaned forward. His mouth suddenly touched hers- first with a bit of reluctance but afterwards, with passion like no other. Lily was speechless. She didn't want this; she doesn't need this. But soon, despite the protest of her mind, her body started to react to his._

_The rain had started to pour with great force, and the couple was left under the tree._

_Soon she reluctantly pulled away, almost immediately regretting what she had done._

_"James-" Lily started to say in an uncertainty tone of voice._

_"It's okay. I'll see you around." James replied and turned around to leave. His heart to hurt to face her._

_"James!" Lily cried but the man did not turn back._

_Lily was left crying in the rain, softly crying out his name._

* * *

On the door of James Potter's office two years later, came a sharp and impatient knock.

James looked up from his desk as he called out an invitation to the auror outside his door.

"Come in!"

"Potter," Alastor Moody had entered the door with a thud of his wooden leg.

Before James, stood an ancient man, dressed casually in sapphire blue robes. This wise auror had head filled with knowledge, obtained from the field assignments of his active auror days.

"I have another assignment for you," he said and threw a thick bronze folder onto his dark mahogany desk. James reached for the folder and opened it.

He flipped through the papers, and noted that all the required papers where there, but he stopped at the point when he saw the picture of a young woman.

"Evans," he thought with confusion. Memories of his dreams rushed back into his head.

"Lily Evans." Moody said.

James usually a wizard who always had much to say, but to this occasion, he felt the need for just the contrary.

"I understand that you have attended to school with her and was well acquainted," Moody continued.

"Yes sir," he responded promptly.

"Well then I'm sure you know that she disappeared right after she graduated Hogwarts two years ago?" Moody questioned the young black haired man.

James could only nod. The words in his mouth seemed to have frozen in shock

"Well we have a lead on where she is at this moment. She works as undercover as a muggle masseuse. Works for an unknown source." Moody explained.

"So what do you want me to do?" James solicited.

"I want you to find who her boss is." Moody said.

"So you _just _want me to find out whomever she's working for?" James asked. This was an unusual assignment, usually left to aurors in a different division.

"Yes; but we have evidence to believe that Evans is a Death Eater," Moody said as he paused every once in a while to receive the reaction of James.

"What makes you say that?" James said quietly. His head was filled with a manifold of emotions.

"We've already sent out two of our best men. She sent them into the hospital before they could get a word out of her," Moody responded. " All the other evidence is in that file."

"So you would like me to do just the opposite?" James inquired.

Moody nodded his head before his next comment. "Listen Potter. I know you've done this kind of work before, but Evans isn't your average type of girl. She knows that she's valuable. If you even manage to get _some_ information out of her, she is more likely to manipulate you and get the reverse effect of what we want."

"So all the mandatory information I need is in here?" James interjected as he picked up the manila folder from his desk.

The face of the other man lowered, irritated.

"Potter." Moody warned. "She left for a reason. Don't expect this girl to come running into your arms just because you've had a history with her," he scoffed and left the small office with a fast pace.

"So then why are you giving this assignment to me?" James called out just before Moody had closed the door.

"For the same reason she picked you," and as soon as the door closed, James scolded himself. He stood up in anger and looked toward his desk.

"Damn it Potter! What have you gotten yourself into?" he said as he picked up the opened folder. He took out the picture of Lily and left it on his desk. The serene composure of the girl he'd seen last two years ago seemed to have taken an affect on him as he felt his frustration slowly slip away.

He took out the piece of paper that had the location and place of where she was last seen and carefully folded it and pocketed the object.

"Evans… I guess we'll see each other sooner then we thought." James said and walked toward the door. "Just hope you haven't forgotten our little promise."

* * *

This will be a very rare author's note- I do not think you need my input in any of my stories for that will surely manipulate the way you think. And review. 

This story was once posted on another account of mine. I stopped the story that I started nearly a year ago because I believed that I need to revise it and did not like the quality of my writing (the version of the original first chapter was not as bad as I assumed it would be, so this copy is pretty verbatim, with only a bit of a variation). I hope you enjoy the rest of the story (which I am determined to finish) and support and constructed criticism is highly regarded.

Thank you

Ah, and, in all actuality, I'm looking for a beta-reader. If you are interested, please e-mail me.


End file.
